


Amnesia

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Bernie Wolfe Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Bernie was called to the army by her father, Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. However, one tragic event leads to a whole web of unforeseeable events.A huge thank you to Facebook friend/sister, Michele. We had been discussing this on a video chat and it was perfect. Hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Kate Stewart/Abigail Tate, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Bernie Wolfe Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965424
Kudos: 10





	1. The Explosion

Bernie had been called to help in the army by her father, Alistair. When he went to UNIT to help his other daughter, Kate, Bernie was in the middle of bandaging a soldier's wound when an explosion happened and Bernie was flung across the room. Hitting her head on the wall as she slid down, a few seconds Alistair was informed of the explosion and he prayed that his daughter, Bernie was ok.

Just a few minutes later, Kate's phone rang and she answered; "Hello, Kate Stewart?" Yes he is, ok. Dad, it's for you?" Kate said as she handed her father the phone and he took it;

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart speaking! Yes sir, I will be right there. *Alistair put the phone down, then turned to Kate,* Will you be ok Kate here?" He asked her as she nodded at him, then he left without another word to her.

After he arrived at the army base, he saw Captain Dawson; "Everything ok Brigadier?" Alex asked him but he ignored her. Alistair walked to the CEO's office and knocked on the door, there he heard a rusty deep voice: "Come in Brigadier."

Alistair went inside his office and closed the door behind him, he took his hat off and saluted him; "You wanted to see me sir?" The CEO looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain then he spoke;

"Your daughter, Major Wolfe has been killed in action! We found her body amour and there was an explosion. We also lost many of the wounded privates, who your daughter was looking after. I'm sorry for your loss, Major Wolfe was the best trauma surgeon we had and she will be greatly missed by all of us." When he had finally stopped for a breath, Alistair spoke;

"May I be allowed to leave please sir? I need to tell my wife, Danielle." The CEO nodded and gave him permission to leave the base.

After a salute, Alistair asked the driver to take him to the London Philadelphia Police Station; "I need to go to the London Philadelphia Police Station please?" He got as the driver saluted him "Sir, yes sir." Then he drove Alistair to the police station.

The Brigadier sat in silence, as he tried to fight back the tears but he couldn't and he cried. Just after arriving at the police station, Alistair punched the wall (in anger and grief) then he went upto the homicide department to see his wife.

Danielle was talking to her colleague Lily about the suspect; "Lily, we know he is lying and he is definitely covering for someone. We just need to ask the right kind of questions." Just then their boss John came into the observation room, "Wolfe, your husband is here to see you." He said as Danielle left the observation room and spoke to Alistair.

"What it is Alistair?" Danielle asked her husband, "Bernie, she's dead. She was killed in an explosion." Alistair said as Danielle collapsed from shock, her body went totally numb as she fell to the floor and everything was spinning as she tried comprehend what she had just been told.

As they got to grips with the news, Danielle drove to Holby as she wanted to inform her daughter-in-law Serena. However, her anger boiled when she saw Alex and she didn't want Alex anywhere near Serena; "What the hell are you doing here Dawson?" Danielle questioned as she stood in front of Serena.

"I was just talking to Serena, no harm in that and besides I know Bernie is dead. I wanted to pass on my condolences to Serena." Alex responded as she tried to get cocky with Danielle. "Get the fuck out of Holby now!!" The blonde responded as Serena held her mother-in-law back.

However, Alex didn't give up on trying to anger Danielle, "You knew Bernie loved me and you turned her against me. We loved each other, you took her from me Danielle." Just then, Danielle went for Alex and beat her up while shouting at her; "YOU DESTROYED MY BABY. YOU ABUSED HER AND BROKE HER, YOU NEVER EVER LOVED HER ALEX. I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY, SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU."

Danielle continued to reign down punches on Alex, until her grandson Cameron came and dragged her off of Alex, "Nana stop, you will kill her. It's ok nana." Cameron said as she began to calm down and security escorted Alex from Holby. Danielle along with Cameron and Serena, went into Bernie and Serena's office, Cameron went to make the three of them a drink and Serena held her mother-in-law; "Did that help Danielle?" Serena asked her mother-in-law.

The blonde sat up, "I have hated that woman ever since I found out that she had abused Bernie, I was at work when they phoned me and told me that Bernie had been admitted to the hospital. She had stab wounds on every inch of her body, Bernie was that badly beaten up that I hardly recognised her and she was severely malnourished and severely underweight. I just broke down and blamed myself, I wasn't prepared to lose my baby. The doctor then told me, that Bernie would be severely traumatized and would need a lot of counselling but she never took it, she just wanted me."

Serena was stunned, "I never knew that, it's no wonder why that whenever I would lift my hand to stroke her face, she always flinched. I can't blame her. What did Alex mean that Bernie is dead?" She asked her mother-in-law, Danielle took a deep breath in, "Bernie was killed in an explosion." Little did they know that Cameron had just walked in;

"What? Nana she can't be." Danielle looked at her grandson, "It's true, they found her body amour and she was killed in action." The three of them just held each other as the truth hurt them.

Alistair informed his daughter Kate, she wasn't happy and she informed her children Jason, Osgood, Louisa and McGilliop about the death of their auntie Bernie.


	2. The Funeral

As we all tried to accept Bernie's death, my mental health began to deteriorate and mine and Alistair's marriage became rocky.

"I don't know what to do Danielle?" Alistair said as I barely looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I need help and I can't deal with anything right now." I responded.

Kate came in and hugged me tightly, I just cried as Alistair walked out. Bernie's death had affected us deeply, but (for me) something never felt right at all.

The following week, it was Bernie's funeral though we had no body. This was the first time, that Serena and Kate meet: Serena is shocked when she sees Kate and she mistakes her for Bernie;

"Bernie?!" Serena said as Kate smiled a little and then responded.

"I'm Kate, Bernie and I are twins." Kate said as Serena was astonished by remarkable resemblance.

They sat next to each other, as Kate held her mother's hand. As the priest talks about Bernie, the song 'Bell, Book and Candle' plays over as Danielle remembers Bernie.

*Flashbacks of Danielle and Bernie!*

"She's beautiful." Bernie's birth.

"There you go baby, one more time. Good girl baby." Danielle recalling Bernie's firststeps.

*Back to the present*

Recalling her memories of Bernie, only seemed to strengthen Danielle's belief that something isn't right.

After the funeral is done, Danielle goes home with Kate and Matthew. Serena joins them as well, Alistair arrives home and speaks to his wife;

"I'm applying for divorce, Danielle! I don't love you anymore and I can't stay here anymore." Alistair says as Danielle nodded at him.

Apart of her, just didn't want to fight (she had already lost her firstborn daughter), now she just didn't have anymore fight left in her.

Danielle went upstairs into Bernie's bedroom and she climbed on the bed, she cuddled Bernie's pillow (smelling her scent), soon Kate and Serena (along with Matthew), go to comfort Danielle and they each stay with her.


	3. The Divorce Is Finalized

It was three weeks later and the judge granted the divorce and I was a single woman again. Afterwards, I refused to find love again and instead, I forcused on myself, my work and my family.

Serena dived into work as did myself and Kate, Matthew wasn't as strong as us but we helped him through it.

I was in my office when my phone and I answered; "Hello, Dr Wolfe speaking?" Then a voice responded:

"Hi Danielle it's Serena!" Serena responded as I finished the report.

"Hi Serena, how can I help?" I replied as she explained it to me, "Ok I will be right down Serena." I said before hanging up and then I went down to AAU.

Serena was waiting for me, "So Dr Wolfe, we have a patient who was brought in with minor injuries. But he did tell me that he had been having chest pains, I was wondering if you could take a look please?"

"Sure, please lead the way." I responded as she smiled, she took me to a private room and I was surprised to see who it was:

As we entered the room, I saw the man and he couldn't believe it; "Well I never?! Sergeant Wolfe, how long has it been?" He said as I smiled.

"Do you know Dr Wolfe?" Serena asked me, then I responded; "Yes, this is my old army colleague, George Gently and the godfather to both Bernie and Kate." Serena just smiled at me.

Then I examined George as we spoke, "So George, what have you been upto?" I asked him as he smiled. "I am a Detective Inspector at the police station, there is something I would like to talk to you about when we have finished."

I knew what he was talking about, "I have heard about how you want to get justice for that sixteen year old private. I am your side George, you have my support." I said as I heard an echo on his chest, then I looked at Serena;

"Erm, Serena is there any chance that you can get me an ECG machine please?" I asked her as she agreed; "Sure I will go ring for one now."

After she left, George gave me a cuddle; "How have you been since you divorced Alistair?" He asked me as I broke down (for the first time);

"Just diving into work and it still hurts George, *sniffs,* I never thought that would ever happen, not with Alistair." I said to him as he rubbed my back.

George had always been my rock, he was the first person (out of my closest friends) who I had informed about Bernie and he never let me go. I just cried in his arms, I even told him that I knew something seemed to be wrong.

He never once questioned me, in fact he called it (my army intuition) and I just put it down to my motherly instincts.

As we broke apart, Serena came back in with the ECG machine and I wiped my eyes, Serena knew I had been crying but she knew how strong I could be and how vulnerable I could be at the same time.

I put the gel on George's chest and did the ECG test, I spotted something on his heart which I immediately paged Jac; "Need you please!"

Within the space of two minutes, Jac came into the private room and I showed her the problem, "What do you think that is?" I said to her as she looked at it.

"Mr Gently, have you had an injury to your heart?" Jac asked him as he looked at me.

"Only when a bomb went off, I was flung the battlefield and I landed on something really hard, why?" George responded.

I looked at Jac, then I moved it back a bit and Jac saw an imprintation of a corner; "Danielle, I need to get him into theatre now."

However, I stopped the ECG test as Jac rang upto Darwin and took a slot, then I transferred George to Darwin; "What's happening Danielle?" George had asked me.

"Jac and I have found a blood clot on your heart, which we believe was missed after your first check up when we got back to the base. Also Jac noticed an imprintation of a corner of an object, which could be what you landed on." I said to him.

He took my hand into his, "Please stay Danielle? I know we know each other, but I would like to see you when I wake up." He said as I smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere George, I'll be right here ok." Then I kissed his forehead, as Jac came back to wheel him into theatre. I decided to go to AAU as it was my dinner break and I always had dinner with Serena.

As we sat down the sofa, Serena asked me how I knew George and I told her; "George and I were in the army together, we always had each other's back. One day, we were sent to Afghanistan and there were mines all over the place."

Serena listened as she ate her sandwich:

"We had just made it to the cover, what we didn't know was that the enemy had followed us and when he saw he was outnumbered, he surrendered. Now some of our former colleagues, liked the idea of beating up a sixteen year old boy who had already surrendered. He was unharmed, myself and George would have complained but our Lieutenant (at the time) said no, as no one would believe us. So George and I kept quiet, we knew it wasn't right, but we were following orders." 

I said as she was gobsmacked, "That's war though isn't it?" Serena responded to me.

I nodded, "Yes it is, but it still make it right that a sixteen year old boy (who had already surrendered) was beaten to death in front of us. Our Lieutenant saw it as well, but ever since then George and I have never been the same about the army."

"Is that why, you never wanted Bernie to be in the army?" Serena asked as I looked at her;

"Not just that, because George and I had not just seen but witnessed, was something that I didn't want Bernie to witness. George and I have nightmares about that day and we can't get our heads around it." I responded.

Serena responded, "You can't keep blaming yourselves, Danielle."

"Your right Serena. George and I had a choice that day (and so did our Lieutenant), but we chose the wrong choice. George and I chose to stay quiet rather than speaking out and telling the truth. As we blamed ourselves (and we quit the army), our Lieutenant stayed hoping to make amends for that day. But no matter how many people I save (or how many people George arrests for crimes), nothing will make up for that day. George and I accepted that a long time ago." I said as she looked at me.

Serena nodded as I bit into my sandwich; "Why not try to get justice Danielle?" I paused for thought, then I replied, "We are that's why I told George to count me in."

She smiled at me, "Good, because I think that you two have been punished enough over the years (by your conscious)." Serena said as I agree with her.

A couple of hours later, Jac came to AAU and told me that George would be, I was really happy. As promised (and after my shift had finished), I went and sat with George.

He woke up, "Hey." He said as I smiled at him, "I promised you I would be here George." He just smiled.

We spoke for a while and relived memories, then he fell asleep as I stayed with him.


	4. Helping George

As George and I continued to fight for justice for a sixteen year old boy, who died at the hands of our former colleagues.

Kate was living with me along with her wife Abigail Tate, since the divorce had taken place, Kate was seemed to be more of me than her dad, despite her being a daddy's girl.

Serena was also living with me, most times she slept with me (in my bed) as she wanted to be near me, which I could understand.

However, as I was talking to George about the trial, our Lieutenant joined us and spoke to us;

"Can you honestly say that this hasn't affected you? Because we have had nothing but nightmares and night terrors." George says as I agreed with him.

He looked down, "I have had nightmares too, why do you both think I had stayed in the army. I was trying to make amends with it."

"And how did that work out?" I responded as tears formed in his eyes. "Danielle is right, what we chose to do was wrong and we have had to live with that decision." George said.

"No one would have believed us? It would have our word against theirs!" He said as I got defensive.

"Whether we would have been believed or not sir, we should have got justice for that sixteen years old." I said to him.

George held my hand, "He was a boy, not even out of diapers yet and he was beaten to death, after he had already surrendered to us. Yes we followed your orders, but we shouldn't have and what we should have been doing was getting that boy justice."

Our former lieutenant just broke down, then he said to us; "So let's get justice for him. Put me down as the third witness, your both right it wasn't right what we did but let's get justice now."

We nodded, "If they ask why we didn't get justice before, we will all traumatized by what they had done." I said as George agreed and so did our Lieutenant.

After that conversation, George put the complaint in and I went home. As I got home, I heard Serena and Kate talking about Bernie;

"Serena, I don't believe that Bernie is dead. As her twin sister, something just doesn't feel right at all." Kate said as Serena agreed with her.

"I don't think she is dead, there is too many unanswered questions." Serena replied as Kate looked at her.

"Like what Serena?" She asked, as Serena cleared her throat.

Then she spoke, "Alex said that she and Bernie had reconciled with each other, also that Bernie wanted to run away with her."

Kate wasn't happy, "Alex is nothing but a sadistic liar! She abused Bernie to no end and I almost my twin sister, because of her. Bernie wouldn't nor would she ever marry a woman who abused her. I wouldn't believe Alex, Bernie loved you Serena and I know she did."

Serena smiled, then they hugged each other. I just smiled at them, I too, had been feeling the same thing. I didn't believe that Bernie was dead at all and I had just found out that Kate and Serena didn't believe Bernie was dead.

I had a bath and then climbed into bed, about half an hour later, Serena joined me and she cuddled upto me.


	5. Growing Close To George

George and I had been best friends since Nursery, I often protected him from bullies and he would protect me back.

We entered into the army together, fought for our country and had seen the most horrifice and unspeakable acts of violence.

Recently, after we got justice teenage boy (who died at the hands of our former colleagues), I had found myself growing more closer to George. He made me laugh and smile, he knew to treat women right and he saw women as his equal.

We were out having dinner (as friends) together, when his partner came in and sat with us: Which I found to be rude;

"There has been a murder sir, you are needed at the crime scene." He said as George was just as annoyed as I was, George replied;

"I told you before I left, that I was having a private dinner with Danielle, and I gave stricts instructions to not be disturbed."

I had to agree with George, just then my phone rang and it was Jac. We had already been disturbed once, so I answered it; "Hello Jac, how can I help?"

She was quick to respond; "Danielle, you need to come in now. I can't explain it, but you definitely need to come in. I am sorry to ruin your dinner I truly am."

I sighed, "It's fine, we got interrupted anyway. I'll be right there." I said before hanging up and then I looked at George, he knew immediately so we agreed for a second time: His partner just smiled and I wanted to punch him (squarely) in his smug little face;

"I don't see what you have got to smile about! You smug motherf*****." George choked a bit on his drink.

"Sorry George, let's do a raincheck and arrange for another time yeah." I said as he nodded at me.

He paid for the bill (after refusing me to pay for it), I got in my car and drove off. I looked out of the rearview mirror and saw them arguing:

*George and his partner's arguing*

"I think you should have arrested her, sir!" He said as George turned on his heel and looked at him.

"And arrest Danielle for what? Calling you a smug motherf*****. I told you (before I left the station) that I was having a private dinner with Danielle. Everything was fine, until you swanned in and ruined it for both of us." George responded.

"Still doesn't make it right, that she gets away with it." His partner replied.

George pulled a face at him, "Look I warned (years ago) that one day you would piss someone off and that just happens to be a very close friend of mine. Someone who I served our Queen and country with, someone who asked me to be the godfather to her twins and someone who is still going through a difficult time with trying to accept that her firstborn daughter was killed during the line of duty." 

George said as he defended Danielle.

After the disagreement, they went back to work and George wasn't happy for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Danielle pulled up at Holby and got a hot chocolate before heading upto Darwin. As she entered Darwin, everyone was just looking at her (in disbelief): Danielle responds;

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" No one dared to answer (in shock too).

Danielle found it very creepy, so she went to find Jac: She finds Jac; "What is going on Jac? Why are they following me like that?"

Jac was still in shock herself, she took Danielle's hand into hers and led her to their office;

"Just go inside Danielle!" Jac said as Danielle was still hesistant, she still noted that everyone was still watching her every move.

"Everyone is still creeping me out Jac!" I said as Jac excused me from work.

"Danielle is not to be disturbed at all, understood!" *They just nodded* "You can go in Danielle."

I nodded.

Be prepared for the next chapter will be revealing for all


	6. She's Alive

As everyone was still creeping me out, I raised an eyebrow and opened the office door to go inside: Then I got the shock of my life, when I came face to face with someone;

"Berenice?" I said as she cried and she ran into my arms. I held her as I smelt her scent and I knew it was her for definite.

Soon I pulled away to look at her, "My baby, how are you alive?" I asked her as she rested her hands on my hips and she looked at me.

"Mommy, Alex found me and she wants me back but I don't want her, mommy. She hurt me and I can't forgive her at all." Bernie responded.

My poor baby was terrified, "It's ok baby, I won't let her hurt you at all." I pulled her back into my arms and I comforted her.

I decided to go home with Bernie, she told me that she couldn't quite remember certain people but she had remembered me as I am the only person who can call her 'Berenice'.

As I pulled up in my driveway, Bernie suddenly remembered something; "Mommy, do you still have that indoor swimming pool?" I smiled at her.

"Yes I do baby." I replied as we got out and went inside the house. Bernie looked over her shoulder (anxiously).

"Baby it's ok." I said as she clung to me. "She's here mommy, Alex is here." Bernie says as I immediately pulled her into my arms.

With a bit of coxing, I finally got Bernie inside and I called the police. However, Bernie couldn't relax and she was constantly shaking;

"Come on baby?" I said as I took her hand into mine and we went upstairs, I had a secret hideout.

We went inside it, Bernie stays in my arms as she sucks on my finger and I kissed her forehead. She was really anxious and wouldn't let me go, I rang the doctor and he diagnosed Bernie with PTSD.

Just then I heard the front door being kicked in and Alex speaks;

"Come out come out come out wherever you are? All I want is Bernie, give her to me Danielle." She said as Bernie cried silently and she clung to me.

I held her in my arms and rocked her to sooth her. We soon heard Alex coming upstairs and she rummaged through my drawers, "Just come out Danielle, I know your here."

However, I stayed where I was and I still held Bernie in my arms. Soon the police came and Alex was arrested for breaking and entering, soon afterwards we left the hiding spot and went downstairs.

"Where's daddy, mommy?" Bernie asked me as she sat on my lap.

My heart broke as I tried to put the words together, I soon plucked up the courage and told her what had happened;

"We were told that you had been killed in action, your dad and I got divorced as we didn't love each other." I said as she cried.

"I'm sorry mommy, it's my fault. If I hadn't got Amnesia, then you and daddy would still be together." Bernie replied as I pulled her into my arms.

"No shush baby, it's not your fault." I said as I couldn't blame her for anything.

Later that evening:

As Bernie got a bath, I cooked us a dinner and I was still waiting for Serena, Kate and Abby to finish work along with Matthew.


	7. Serena Comes Home

Just as I sat down on the sofa, Serena came in and she looked exhausted: After taking her coat off and shoes, she sat down next to me;

"You ok Serena?" I asked her as she rubbed her eyes. "No, I have been in and out of theatre all day." She responded as I smiled a little.

However, she heard movement from upstairs, "Who is upstairs Danielle?" Serena asked me.

I turned to her and before I could say anything, Bernie had come down and saw Serena;

"Hi Serena?" She said as Serena jumped up from the sofa and turned to see Bernie.

"Bernie! Is that you?" Serena responded as I told her what had happened. She took it well and she walked over to Bernie, they cuddled each other as I smiled.

I decided to give them space, as I heard Bernie say to Serena, "It was you? You was the one who said that no matter what happens you will always wait for me."

Serena just smiled, I checked on the dinner as Kate texted me; "Running late mom, got to pick up Matthew from work xx."

I smiled and then I replied; "Ok sweetheart, see you soon xx."

However, I could hear Serena and Bernie giggling as I knew that slowly but surely, Bernie's memory was coming back and it made me smile.

Bernie seemed to have relaxed since Alex was arrested and it was nice just to hear her laughing and giggling with her wife.


	8. Reunited

I soon heard a car pull up in the driveway, I looked out of the window and saw my babies Kate and Matthew walking to the front door: I was nervous because Bernie was sat on the sofa with Serena, they were giggling and my heart ached for my family to be complete again. Then I realised that Kate and Matthew needed to see their sister; "Hey mother." Kate said as I smiled at them.

Matthew kissed my cheek, before asking me; "Mom are you ok?" I instantly shook my head, then without hesitation pointed at the living room door.

I watched as they walked to the door and then opened it. I heard Kate cry as she saw Bernie alive and well, I walked over to the door and saw them hugging, even Matthew hugged Bernie and my heart swelled with love. However, I decided to leave them all be and went to focus on the dinner. As I heard them (my babies) all laughing and giggling with each other, I knew that my family was complete again.

Then I served the dinner and everyone tucked in, Bernie was absolutely famished, she had definitely missed her mother's cooking. I stayed in the kitchen and let them bond again, but soon I knew that I would have to tell Alistair about Bernie.

Just then, my grandson Cameron came in to see me; "Nana, you ok?" He said as I looked at him. "Yeah I was just thinking about your grandfather, and how I am going to tell him that your mom is alive."

Cameron gave me the biggest hug he had, "Maybe we should give mother a bit more time to adjust before we tell granddad that she is alive." I just smiled at him, he reminded so much of his mother Bernie, Cameron had her hazel brown eyes and he definitely looked like her a lot.

We hugged and then he went to spend sometime with his mothers, I looked at Alistair's number and then turned my phone on silent, I went back to the living room and just saw my babies playing and laughing.


	9. The Final Blow of Revelations

It was three am, when I was suddenly woken by Bernie's screams (as was Serena). Bernie could barely talk due to being in distress, I ran into their bedroom and Bernie was shaking violently (as Serena tried to calm her down), so I walked over to them and picked up Bernie. As she wrapped her arms and legs around, I gently rubbed her back and she began to calm down; "What happened baby?" I asked her as I sat on the bed with her my arms and Serena sat next to us.

"It was Alex, mommy. She raped me before the bomb went off and I refused to get back with her, she even threatened me and told me that I was gonna face the consequences of rejecting her." Bernie responded clear as crystal, Serena and I were livid.

Alex had tried to kill my baby, all because she refused to get back with her. "But mommy, when she found me alive, she knew I had amnesia and she was going to use it to her advantage." Bernie interrupted.

"How Bern?" Serena asked her, Bernie looked at her and responded, "By telling me that she loved me and that mommy didn't want me anymore as she believed that I was dead Ree."

I was heartbroken, "Baby, I never believed that you were dead. Something never felt right to me at all and no matter how much people kept on telling me, nothing could change my feelings that you were alive (somewhere)." I said as she moved closer into my arms, Serena was stunned upon hearing my confession; "So you believed too? That Bernie wasn't dead then!" Serena asked me as I nodded at her.

That night, I slept with my girls as Bernie wanted to be in my arms. I watched them sleep as I stayed awake and stroked Bernie's hair, my mind was still racing with what Bernie had told us and to be honest, I wanted to kill Alex for what she did.

The following morning: I went to the prison where Alex was being held and I beat her to a pulp, venting every ounce of my anger and rage onto her. Then when I was finished, I calmly walked out and left her dead, she was taken to hospital and treated for the injuries I inflicted on her.

That selfish bitch almost killed my baby, I hated her more and more. I returned home and got into my bath, then I got dressed and had breakfast downstairs.

Later that week, I informed Alistair that Bernie was alive and he came straight round to see her. Bernie was hesitant about going near him (but eventually), she got used to him again and they formed another strong bond. The family was complete once again, though Alistair and I remained as a friends.


	10. Marrying George

The more time I had away from George, was the more time I kept on missing him. When it was finally time to tell him that Bernie was alive and well, my heart was in a flutter in a matter of minutes and I knew that I was falling in love with George.

Just as I laid in my bed, my phone pinged and it was a text from George. A smile spread across my face, I quickly opened it and saw the words; "Morning gorgeous, miss you loads xx." It said as I smiled at it.

Then I replied; "Morning handsome, miss you too xx." As I waited for the reply, three dots appeared on my screen, followed by the words; "I love you Danielle, and I can't stop thinking about you at all. You are always in my heart and my thoughts xx." I felt tears prickling my eyes as I read the words, then I replied, "I love you too George xx." I sent the reply and waited for a response.

However my phone pinged, "Fancy dinner at my place tonight? I promise you, there will be no interruptions this time xx." My heart skipped a beat (again), I instantly agreed, "Ok George, it's on." I replied to him. Then his response came, "Great, pick you up at seven xx." I smiled brightly, then I threw my head back and thought about George.

Only, my children had noticed my behaviour and when I told them what was happening, and what I was feeling for George, they were all very (very very) supportive. That evening I got dressed and soon a knock came on the door, it was George; "Hi George?" I said as he smiled at me.

"You look absolutely stunning, Danielle." I blushed red (in front of him). "Thank you George." I responded, "You ready?" He asked me as I smiled at him and nodded.

Just before we left, Matthew called after George, "George, we would like our mother home in one piece thank you." He said, as George just laughed him off. Then he drove us to his place and we went inside: I could smell something cooking in the oven; "What's that smell George?" I asked him as he smiled.

"It's Chicken Tikka Masala with egg fried rice." My mouth watered a little, I loved Chicken Tikka Masala and George knew it.

We sat down in the living room and talked, as we each had a glass of champagne in our hands. We relived old memories and formed new ones, then George went back into the kitchen and soon returned with our tea; "Thank you George." I said as he smiled, "Your welcome Danielle." He responded.

After eating our tea, we had pudding and then after washing the pots, we sat down in the living room. Before we could say anything else, our lips met and we shared a kiss. Nothing about the kiss was rushed and it was blissful to the core, later that night we slept with each other and I enjoyed it very much.

Then we settled down to sleep for the night.

A few months later, George proposed to me and I accepted immediately. Then three months later, we tied the knot and Matthew gave me away to George, I was finally happy again. After the wedding ceremony, George and I went on our honeymoon for seven and half weeks.

In the fall of (the following) Spring, I gave birth to our son, who we named Michael Daniel George Wolfe-Gently. He weighed a healthy six pounds and three ounces, George and I settled into a nice family life and he loved my other children as his own, he would often treat them to dinner and they were happy. George even bought Matthew a new car, which was a late birthday present (from me and him).


End file.
